


Televoid-AU  One Shots

by Hbtrashandrants2013, orphan_account, TheSeerOfTime



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: And finns contributions, Based of Jackies televiod AU on tumblr, M/M, Multi, Other, Thsts why jackie is the other author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of the amazing Televoid AU created by Jackie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Televoid-AU  One Shots

_I look down the pile of letters on the table. Bills. More bills. Nothing else. I run my hand through my hair,trying not to cry. I'd been working silly hours and I still don't know if I can support me and Ian. But. Ian always comes first. I know cash is gonna be short for a few weeks,so I'll not eat. I don't think I have for nearly 3 months,ate a proper meal,but then it's either me or Ian. And Ian needs the food more than me. I can survive a bit longer without some stuff I used to say I ‘needed’._

“James”,Ian looks over at me,I was cooking some food for him to have and the smell was so nice. I look up from the steaming pan and he smiles:”that smells lovely! Are you gonna have some with me?” I look back down at my hands:”Maybe later Ian. I'm not hungry right now.” He looks a bit sad,but then cheers up when I dish out the food and start to wash up. I feel so tired,I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep and end up in the bowl. I put everything away and wash up Ian's stuff. The fight to keep my eyes open gets harder and harder. I finish it up and flop onto the sofa,where Ian is watching some episode of a Mystery Show. I want to fight the urge to fall asleep,I've not been sleeping in case Ian slips into the Televoid. The TV seems to get louder and my eyelids get heavier. I hear Ian shouting at the TV,like it could understand him. In the end I can't keep my eyes open for much longer and pass out from sheer exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“James. James?” I slowly open my eyes to find it is dark,the sun must of set hours ago. My eyes focus on the blur of purple and cream leaning over me. I feel the empty pain of being starving. Ian tilts his head and slowly sits by me. “James. Are you awake?” I mumble a response and he sits on the end of the sofa,grinning like a child that has just been given candy. I pull myself up to get and a tidy up the pack of blankets that Ian had chucked over me. That's sweet. I get up to get some work done,when I feel someone push me back onto the sofa. “James. Get some sleep. Work in the morning.” Ian tucks himself under the blanket and falls asleep.

I wait a few minutes, and then creep to work,turning the living room light off and booting my laptop up in the kitchen. My eyes feel heavy and my mind is so foggy,I don't think it'll be brilliant, but it has to do. We need the money. I paid a couple of the bills and worked for the rest of the night. It was 6am when I heard the footsteps approaching from the dark hallway. _Someone is gonna get you…. I freeze._ Someone has got in. I run as fast as I could into where Ian was asleep,hitting my foot on the metal bolt on the bottom of the door to lock it. I flick the light on to see no Ian. I sniffen and the world suddenly gets a lot louder and I feel myself getting dizzy. This is when someone shoves me onto the sofa from behind, using their weight to keep me down. They smother me in a blanket. The last thing I remember is my throat feeling tight and it getting harder to breathe. I screamed and must of passed out. Again. And Ian is in the Televoid and someone,I guess a scientist found us and is gonna get Ian. And I can't stop them. I'm us

_I look down the pike of letters on the table. Bills. More bills. Nothing else. I run my hand through my hair,trying not to cry. I'd been working silly hours and I still don't know if I can support me and Ian. But. Ian always comes first. I know cash is gonna be short for a few weeks,so I'll not eat. I don't think I have for nearly 3 months,ate a proper meal,but then it's either me or Ian. And Ian needs the food more than me. I can survive a bit longer without some stuff I used to say I ‘needed’._

 

“James”,Ian looks over at me,I was cooking some food for him to have and the smell was so nice. I look up from the steaming pan and he smiles:”that smells lovely! Are you gonna have some with me?” I look back down at my hands:”Maybe later Ian. I'm not hungry right now.” He looks a bit sad,but then cheers up when I dish out the food and start to wash up. I feel so tired,I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep and end up in the bowl. I put everything away and wash up Ian's stuff. The fight to keep my eyes open gets harder and harder. I finish it up and flop onto the sofa,where Ian is watching some episode of a Mystery Show. I want to fight the urge to fall asleep,I've not been sleeping in case Ian slips into the Televoid. The TV seems to get louder and my eyelids get heavier. I hear Ian shouting at the TV,like it could understand him. In the end I can't keep my eyes open for much longer and pass out from sheer exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“James. James?” I slowly open my eyes to find it is dark,the sun must of set hours ago. My eyes focus on the blur of purple and cream leaning over me. I feel the empty pain of being starving. Ian tilts his head and slowly sits by me. “James. Are you awake?” I mumble a response and he sits on the end of the sofa,grinning like a child that has just been given candy. I pull myself up to get and a tidy up the pack of blankets that Ian had chucked over me. That's sweet. I get up to get some work done,when I feel someone push me back onto the sofa. “James. Get some sleep. Work in the morning.” Ian tucks himself under the blanket and falls asleep. I wait a few minutes, and then creep to work,turning  the living room light off and booting my laptop up in the kitchen. My eyes feel heavy and my mind is so foggy,I don't think it'll be brilliant, but it has to do. We need the money. I paid a couple of the bills and worked for the rest of the night. It was 6am when I heard the footsteps approaching from the dark hallway. _Someone is gonna get you…._

 

I freeze. Someone has got in. I run as fast as I could into where Ian was asleep,hitting my foot on the metal bolt on the bottom of the door to lock it. I flick the light on to see no Ian. I sniffen and the world suddenly gets a lot louder and I feel myself getting dizzy. This is when someone shoves me onto the sofa from behind, using their weight to keep me down. They smother me in a blanket. The last thing I remember is my throat feeling tight and it getting harder to breathe. I screamed and must of passed out. Again. And Ian is in the Televoid and someone,I guess a scientist found us and is gonna get Ian. And I can't stop them. _I'm useless. I am very useless. Ian doesn't deserve me…_

~~~~~~~~

My foot and ankle are throbbing and my head hurts from being pushed against the sofa. “James? James? Wake up… James…” I hear another voice,also dripped with worry. “Ian. Stop shaking him. He's asleep,leave him. Me and Jimmy are here now,you're OK.” Luke. Luke and Jimmy are here. I force one of my eyes open to see Luke sitting by me,his hand on my forehead. “He’s got a slight fever…” I try and brush Luke's freezing hand off my face and that's when he realises I'm awake. “Hey,Caddy. You OK? Ian found you on the floor last night. Want anything to drink?” I pull the duet off me and shakily stand up:”You and Jimmy are the guests I'll get you guys something…” I regret putting my foot down when a shooting pain runs up my leg;I limp to the kitchen and get the other three drinks. I return and see that Ian looked… guilty? Luke was studying my awkward limping and Jimmy. Well Jimmy was thinking. “James. I'm sorry for jump scaring you.last night…” I sit down next to Ian,relieved to not be putting pressure on my swollen foot. “What do you mean?” Ian gulps and looks at me:”When you went into the kitchen last night,I knew you wouldn't be returning. So when I went to get a drink I dropped a glass and it scared you. I ran into the back garden and waited for you to go into the other room so I could sneak back in. But when you turn the light on and saw I wasn't there,I panicked and pushed you into the sofa. I'm sorry…” I just lean over and hug him,burying my head into his shoulder,and he comments on how I feel like his soft hot water bottle and I hear Luke laugh. This is when Jimmy speaks up for the first time….

 

“Caddy. When did you last eat? Ian said you don't eat with him. And you just drink silly amounts of water.” I don't make eye contact and I feel like everyone is glaring at me. “Caddy. Answer. If you haven't been eating or sleeping,not matter what you do,you're gonna get sick. Can't you afford to eat? Caddy!” My words get stuck in my throat. And I burst into tears. Someone picks me up with ease and carries me upstairs to the bathroom. I fall asleep and hear Ian and Luke discussing what to do. _Why did they have to come over?_


End file.
